


Story or Cuddle?

by hikarusora



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Random & Short, Short Chapters, because i love married soonhoon, yes soonhoon is married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarusora/pseuds/hikarusora
Summary: It was like that sometimes, the little routine that started when they were first dating has already turned into their habit even after they were married for almost 2 years. Happened sometimes when either one of them was going through rough days. Having little to many problems and too worn out by them. Or sometimes it just happened when there was just a need for them to tell and to have company. Does not matter if it is a hard day or just a normal day, if they would have that little time to spend with each other within their busy schedules, all that it needs is just the open palms, ready to receive and return everything.Right palms open for stories, Left palms open for cuddles. Even if Soonyoung is the one to always choose the right palm and Jihoon is the one to choose the left, nevertheless, their hands are always open for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

The cold breeze was fast to brush goosebumps all over his skin when he stepped out of the taxi. He made a quick bee line into the apartment and to the lift to run away from the cold that was chasing.

Impatient taps echoed throughout the empty hallway as he waited for the lift. Cold hands dug deeply into his pockets, seeking for the slightest warm possible. He wasted no time when the lift opened, quickly hopped onto it and pressed his floor's button.

Aching back leaned weakly to the cold metal wall as he heaved deeply. If his body was not too drained with energy, he would just use the stairs and run to his apartment.

Two days of having to camp out in his office, he already missed his home. The smell, the comforts, the warmth. He missed all of that so bad, he wanted to sprint his life out and just get there as fast as possible.

Just before the door opened, he noticed how messed up he looked through his reflection on the metallic door. His hair stuck out all over the place, his eyes were red and his eye bags were too obvious. But he just shrugged it off, immediately left the lift as soon as the door opened and hastily found himself a way to his source of warmth and comforts.

A sweet smell of coffee and toasts were quick to greet him when he entered his apartment. He quietly closed the door.

"Ji?" a spark of warmness crawled up his stomach upon hearing the gentle voice calling out his name. He turned around to face the voice's owner.

"Hey," he said weakly.

"You're home. I thought you said you're allowed to leave this evening? I was planning to pick you up," Jihoon stood silently at the doorway.

A sudden flash of images ran through his mind. Images of his unfinished manuscripts, images of his untouched drafts, the due dates for all of his works. All of them came to his mind at once, hitching his breath at the sudden reminder of his piled up works and stress.

"Ji?" he bit his lips at the worries in the voice. He took slow steps towards the man in front, the same time as the man walked towards him.

"Hey, you okay, baby?" he was reminded again with the rejected works of him when Soonyoung asked him worriedly. Jihoon shook his head.

_He was really not okay._

Soonyoung chuckled lightly before he lifted his right hand to his chest level, palm facing Jihoon as he asked, "Story?" he do the same with his left hand, "Or cuddle?"

Jihoon did not hesitated to reach out to Soonyoung's left hand as soon as he was just a step away from the latter. A soft chuckle left Soonyoung's lips as he intertwined their fingers and swiftly pulled Jihoon's left hand towards him.

"Cuddle it is," he said as he embraced the smaller tightly. Jihoon encircled his arms around the taller's waist, burying his face into the broad chest and reminiscing the way Soonyoung swayed their body slowly.

"Works has been a hustle, is it?" he heard Soonyoung asked and just answered him with a nod, still burying his face in the fabric of Soonyoung's hoodies.

"No wonder my baby looks so wrecked," the taller jokingly said, earning him a light punch to his back. Jihoon smiled secretly when the latter burst out a laugh.

He missed this. The sound of Soonyoung's voice and his laugh, the smell of Soonyoung's cologne, the comforts and the warmth of Soonyoung's hug. His home.

_He missed his home._

"I miss you," he suddenly heard Soonyoung said, voice muffled into his messy hair. Jihoon tightened the hug. His way to say, "I miss you, too," and Soonyoung understand that. He kissed Jihoon's crown tenderly.

"Why don't we get you into some warm bath and then into something comfy so we could cuddle after that?" the taller whispered softly into his ear. Jihoon loosened the hug.

"I know I didn't bath for two days. Just say that I'm smelly," he pouted as his mumbled.

"No, you're not," Soonyoung quickly pulled him back into his tight embrace.

"I wouldn't do this if you're smelly," he buried his face into Jihoon's black locks again.

"You smell just fine, baby. I just want you to get comfy so you could rest better. You need that," the smaller remained silent as he let the warmth enveloped him again.

"I'll get the bath warm for you, okay?" Jihoon just hummed softly against his chest but his hands still firmly wrapped around his husband, making the taller chuckled.

"Ji, if you don't let me go, we might just have to cuddle here in the hallway while standing," still, he just received a hum with no further signs that his little lover will let him go. Soonyoung laughed brightly as he pecked the messy black hair.

"You left me with no choice, baby," he whispered lowly at Jihoon's ear, making the smaller squirmed at the hot breath brushing his skin and Soonyoung did not stop. He proceeded to trail small kisses along the skin under his right ear to his neck and it caused Jihoon to giggle at the ticklish feelings. He tried to wriggle his way out of Soonyoung's hug but instead of letting him free Soonyoung just tightened the hug and kept showering him with small kisses here and there.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon was almost breathless with his non-stop laughing. If he was tired before it was surely has washed away by then with the sounds of Soonyoung's giggles and the warmth of his touches on Jihoon's skin. When Soonyoung finally stopped peppering him with kisses, Jihoon founds the older waddled their way together to their bedroom while still having him in a tight embrace.

The shorter of them went to tilt his head up, meeting his eyes with the fond stare his husband held onto him. Wide smiles bloomed on both of their faces as their eyes met before soft giggles broke the silent stares. They were already close to their bedroom's door when Jihoon suddenly tiptoed to leave a soft peck on Soonyoung's plump lips. The taller stopped mid-way as he was about to turn the door's knob, lips curled up into a warm smile before he pressed his lips gently on Jihoon's forehead. 

"I love you," 


	2. Chapter 2

A cold empty space besides him shook his sleepiness awake. He opened his eyes only to see no one when there was supposed to be one besides him.

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon mumbled slowly as he rubbed his eyes. He then stumbled off the bed whilst grabbing the blanket along, wrapping it tight around his petite figure to prevent the cold night breeze to graze his skin too much.

He walked across the narrow hallway of their apartment until the end of it, where two small work rooms were placed across of each other. He knocked the door that was not belong to his, waiting for a certain comic artist to open the door but to no avail. He only received a silence as reply.

He turned the knob and found the door was unlocked but there was no one inside. Jihoon frowned. He has gotten more awake than he already was. Wondering where was the husband of his supposed to be. He strode away and walked to the kitchen and the living room until suddenly he heard a sniff. He turned around and saw the sliding door to the balcony was opened and the curtain was blown gently by the wind, letting him caught a glimpse of a familiar figure sitting on the balcony.

Jihoon heaved a relief sigh. He slowly made his way to the latter until the little sniffs that he heard before became clearer. Silent yet so tender, he enveloped his arms around his husband along with the blanket as he kissed the latter's nape, noting the way he slightly flinched at Jihoon's sudden action.

"What's wrong?" he whispered slowly as he leaned onto his husband's shoulder. The sniffling guy just buried his face into Jihoon's arms that were around him whilst shaking his head slightly.

"Love," Jihoon's voice was slow and soothing, a mix of pleading and comforting as he leaned more to leave small kisses on the skin of Soonyoung's neck up to the small part under his left ear.

Soonyoung finally lifted his face from Jihoon's arms, wet spots was seen on his sleeves but Jihoon was too bothered with Soonyoung's teary eyes to be care about his pajamas. The smaller reached out to leave a peck on the wet cheek.

Jihoon then loosened the hug to open his right palm in front of Soonyoung.

"Story?" and he did the same with his left hand

"Or cuddle?" he asked, soft breaths brushed over his husband's red cheek as he said. A long pause with a little pout came from the man in his hug before he reached out for his left palm, instinctively threading their fingers together as he sniffed again.

Jihoon quickly left a peck on Soonyoung's temple before he moved to sit besides him, changing his left hand to his right for Soonyoung to hold as he carefully pulled the older's head to lean onto his shoulder.

"It's that time again?" the younger asked when Soonyoung was only fiddling with his fingers, a sign of him having a hard time to find the right words to say. Soonyoung nodded and suddenly his little sniffs turned into sobs.

"I can't think of anything," Jihoon's heart cracked a little at Soonyoung's voice that came out strained and slow, showing that he has been crying for quite awhile. It was that time of him having some lack of inspiration for his new projects again. The taller went to bury his face into Jihoon's shoulder and Jihoon just let him while his fingers slowly carding through Soonyoung's black hair.

Being a content creator himself, just like his husband, he fully understand the frustration of having nothing in mind to work out at crucial times like this. 

"Love," Jihoon called softly, earning him just a hum and a sob that slowly fading. 

"You chose my right hand for story. Now, tell me everything that is in your mind. Tell me until I hear that "Baby, I got it! I know what I want to draw!" again," he said with his calm voice before he left a long, tender kiss on his crown. 

"We have all night and you have me all for yourself,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff stuffs i write at my down times. Basically everything that i want when i went through some shits but :') its too good to be true. And definitely not the best results of my writing because umm, yeah..
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Probably gonna be some not-so-domestic fluff collection/series but if this is being updated that means im going through some shits so we dont know how common is that gonna be lol.
> 
> Also, shameless promo, if you wanna stalk my twitter its @leekwon_haneul . i post aus, sometimes updating, sometimes lurking, sometimes just trying to be funny but most of the time just being an emotionally constipated random bitch. Hah.


End file.
